


Wild

by geekmystic



Category: Christian Bible, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, jesus christ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: A poem imagining Jesus Christ as the 'wild man' who is utterly transfixed by His bride.





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted here: https://songsofthemystic.wordpress.com/2016/04/23/tarzan/
> 
> Inspired by a line from Tarzan (2016).
> 
> "Fasten me upon your heart as a seal of fire forevermore. This living, consuming flame will seal you as my prisoner of love.  
My passion is stronger than the chains of death and the grave, all consuming as the very flashes of fire from the burning heart of God.  
Place this fierce, unrelenting fire over your entire being." - Song of Solomon 8:6, the Passion Translation

He doesn’t care about your culture.  
He doesn’t care about your rules.

He doesn’t care about your religion.

He doesn’t dress like you.  
He doesn’t talk like you.

But he loves you.

He is your North Star.

You conform to him.  
Not the other way around.

Abandon your culture.  
Abandon your rules.

Learn a new language.  
Learn a new culture.  
Speak out of the heart and spirit.

The enemy can take you but you can say,  
“A normal man will do the impossible.   
My husband is no normal man.”

You can face your trials with no fear.  
For he will come for you. Be near you.

He is wild. He is passion. He is fire.   
Jealousy unyielding as the grave.

He has no fear.   
He has made a public spectacle of your enemies.

Your husband rewrote the natural order to be near you.

Where is death’s victory?  
Where is death’s sting?

Your husband is no normal man.

Yet.

You are one with him.  
You are no normal person. 


End file.
